


Follow my lead

by dotaes



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Actors, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, Lots of kissing, M/M, Making Out, but very mild, jaehyun is a fanboy, jaehyun's a blushing mess, rookie!jaehyun, top actor! doyoung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-16 23:33:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16504952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dotaes/pseuds/dotaes
Summary: Being casted as Doyoung’s co-star, Jaehyun not only considers this to be the biggest breakthrough in his acting career, but also an honor for him as Doyoung is his role model, his muse and motivation as to why he wanted to be an actor in the first place.Jaehyun thought that working with Doyoung would be a pleasant experience. The actor was very patient with him, encouraging him on and giving him tips whenever he messed up. But as time goes by, Jaehyun finds himself being out of character and a blushing mess around the older. Jaehyun comes to a conclusion that working with Doyoung is probably one of the biggest challenge he’s ever faced in his acting career. Jaehyun would probably not be such a mess if his character wasn’t the lead’s love interest.





	Follow my lead

Doyoung’s not just a typical A-list actor. The actor is also known for his good personality, and is always praised by almost everyone he’s worked with. Every movie he’s starred in always sells and there’s not a single person in the field who hasn’t heard of him. Almost every movie director wants him as their lead but the top actor is very careful and selective in his projects. He’s been in the field since his childhood and barely had any controversies. He did have a few dating scandals though, but his public relationships were generally well received as his partners were often his co-stars who his fans often ships him with and they often displayed great chemistry on screen. But Doyoung doesn’t just date anyone of course. He is very, _very_ careful to not ruin his image and career that he’s built.

 

Jaehyun, on the other hand, is a rising rookie actor who is known for his good looks. He has spent the past one year building up his career doing supporting roles in some dramas and movies and sweeping almost all the rookie of the year awards. But Jaehyun's popularity was nothing compared to Doyoung. Being casted as Doyoung's co-star, Jaehyun not only considers this to be the biggest breakthrough in his acting career, but also an honor for him as Doyoung is his role model, his muse and motivation as to why he wanted to be an actor in the first place.

 

Jaehyun thought that working with Doyoung would be a pleasant experience. The actor was very patient with him, encouraging him on and giving him tips whenever he messed up. But as time goes by, Jaehyun finds himself being out of character and a blushing mess around the older. Jaehyun comes to a conclusion that working with Doyoung is probably one of the biggest challenge he’s ever faced in his acting career. Jaehyun would probably not be such a mess if his character wasn’t the lead’s love interest.

 

The way Doyoung wraps his arms around his waist and locks gaze with him, it all seem so real that Jaehyun almost thought the older had genuine feelings for him, making him forget it was all part of the script. Jaehyun is barely like this with his previous co-stars but with Doyoung, it’s different. He finds himself falling and his heart sinks when Doyoung goes back to treating him just like any other co-star whenever the director shouts "cut".

  


_Get a fucking grip Jung Jaehyun he’s a pro, this is all part of the script._

 

Jaehyun’s feelings towards Doyoung was perhaps more than just a typical fanboy admiring his favourite actor. He thought that taking up the role of Doyoung’s love interest would be a good opportunity for him to get closer to his role model but what he did not expect was how intimate he had to be with Doyoung on screen.

 

It was a chilly night and they have been filming for the entire day at the beach. They are finally at the final scene before wrapping it up for the day. Jaehyun was standing along the beach side, hands tucked into his slightly oversized hoodie. He stares into the sea, taking deep breaths and getting himself into character while waiting for the director’s cue.

 

“Scene 21, take one. 1, 2, 3 and… Action!”

 

Jaehyun shuts his eyelids as he lets out a sigh. He hears footsteps rushing towards him and soon felt a pair of arms coming from behind, wrapping around his waist, crossing over his stomach. He feels a warm breath of air at the back of his neck. Doyoung was back-hugging him.

 

“I… I almost thought I lost you again” the actor mumbled against the back of his neck, sadness in his voice.

 

Jaehyun tugs on Doyoung’s arms to release himself from the grip. He turned around to face Doyoung, who’s eyes were filled with tears. He placed a hand on his cheek, carefully caressing him and Doyoung leans in to the touch.

 

“I promised that I’m not going anywhere, didn’t I?” he reassured.

 

Doyoung wrapped his arms around Jaehyun to pull him in for another hug, burying his face in the crook of his neck, inhaling deeply to take in his scent. Jaehyun was rubbing circles on his back as he leans in to the touch. Doyoung pulled away slightly to look at Jaehyun in the eye.

 

 _Shit._ Jaehyun mentally cursed to himself, his mind slowly going out of character. It’s those eyes again. The eyes that makes Jaehyun feels like it’s just the two of them in the room, the eyes that makes him feel like he’s the most important person to Doyoung and nothing else matters as long as they have each other. Jaehyun finds himself falling again but he can’t be out of character. Not right now. It’s the last take for the day, everyone’s worn out and can’t wait to get home so he _really_ do not wish to screw up now.

 

“I love you.”

 

Jaehyun’s heart began thumping rapidly at those words. _It’s part of the script._ He forced his face muscles to crack a soft smile as they maintain eye contact.

 

Doyoung pressed a kiss to Jaehyun’s forehead, and then moving down to place another on the tip of his nose. Doyoung rest his forehead against Jaehyun's and their eyes meet again. They remain in that position for a couple of minutes, foreheads pressed together, staring at each other with eyes full of affection and smiling at each other like as if they were really madly in love. Jaehyun could feel his heart beating rapidly and his ears were already red.

 

“And…. cut! Perfect! Good job everyone that’s our last scene for today!” the director shouted.

 

Jaehyun feels slightly relieved but also disappointed at the same time after Doyoung backed away. Doyoung was still staring at him with his affectionate eyes that always got him feeling weak. The older gave him a soft smile as he adjusted his bangs that were being messed up by the strong wind.

 

“Good job for today, Jae.”

 

“Thanks. You too,” he replied.

 

“It’s pretty cold here and I think you should quickly get inside. Your body feels kinda warm when I held you just now. I would be really sad and worried if my beloved co-star were to fall sick,” the older said.

 

Jaehyun gulped at the word ‘ _beloved_ ’. Doyoung’s right, Jaehyun _was_ heating up. But not because he’s falling sick, but it’s because Doyoung turned him into a flustered mess.

 

“I’m fine! No worries. You should take care too. See you tomorrow hyung,” he said as he quickly turned on his heels to run towards his manager who was waiting for him at the side with his coat.

 

Jaehyun still has no idea how he managed to get through that last scene without messing up. But that was just one of the many affectionate scenes he had with Doyoung.

  
  


“Alright I hope you guys managed to get some breath mints and didn’t eat anything gross before this or anything because we’re going to have a few takes for your next scene,” the director briefed.

 

Jaehyun was mentally cursing to himself, as always. The day is finally here. The day where they will be filming their much awaited kiss scene. It still hasn’t set in Jaehyun’s head that he was about to make out with _the_ top actor of the century, Kim Doyoung. He’s heard rumours from his seniors in the field that the actor’s a pretty good kisser. Jaehyun thinks that he’s not that bad of a kisser himself but just imagining being kissed by the actor was enough to turn him into a blushing mess again and he is _totally_ not prepared for that.

 

“We'll be starting in five,” the director added.

 

Jaehyun took a deep breath to calm himself down and his nervousness was noticed by Doyoung.

 

“Nervous?” he asked.

 

“Is it that obvious?”

 

Doyoung let out a giggle and _god_ that was so cute it definitely did _not_ help Jaehyun to calm down.

 

“First time filming a kiss scene?” the older asked.

 

“Yeah…”

 

“Have you kissed anyone before?”

 

“Yes, but it has been years since I broke up with my ex boyfriend. I’m not really the kind to just make out with anyone so it’s also been awhile since I’ve properly kissed?”

 

“Hmm, how about this? Just imagine that I’m your boyfriend. Maybe that’ll help?”

 

 _Boyfriend_. Who wouldn’t want a whole Kim Doyoung as their boyfriend?

 

They both got into position, getting themselves into character as they wait for the director’s cue. The moment the director said action, Doyoung placed a hand on the younger’s cheeks while his other hand rested on his waist. Their face were a few inches apart and Doyoung’s eyes quickly shifted to stare at Jaehyun’s lips. Jaehyun had his fist clenched. Doyoung parts his lip slightly before leaning in to slot his lips with the younger. Jaehyun’s heart feels like they were about to explode. Doyoung’s lips were soft and the feeling of it against his own is making him giddy and he feels paralyzed.

 

“Cut cut cut!” the director shouted.

 

“Jaehyun sweetie, you barely moved! Loosen up a little bit, will you? The both of you are supposed to be madly in love with each other so I’m expecting to see a heated kiss scene between you two. We have a few more takes on this so please cooperate!” the director said.

 

“Sorry sir, I’m not used to it yet. It’s my first time-”

 

“Would you mind if you give us a few more minutes? I think Jaehyun’s really nervous and needs more time to get into character. I probably forced the kiss on him too fast he probably got a shock,” the older interrupts, trying to defend the younger from the director's displeased look. 

 

The director sighed and nodded at the request. Doyoung turned back to look at Jaehyun, the same affectionate eyes again.

 

“You okay there? Anything I can do to help you loosen up?” Doyoung asked, arms still resting on his waist, rubbing circles to calm him down.

 

“I’m just… still trying to get into character. Sorry about that…” Jaehyun replied, avoiding eye contact with the older.

 

“Should we maybe… practice?” the older suggested. Jaehyun's eyes shot up to meet the older's.

 

“Pretend we’re at a club. You see a really cute guy that you really want to kiss. You both make eye contact and he drags you to a secluded corner-”

 

“Is that what you do in a club? Drag random cute guys to a corner and try to make out with them?” Jaehyun interrupts in a teasing tone.

 

“Wha- is that what I look like to you?” the older shook his head and continued, “I’m just trying to get you to imagine. Isn’t that what people usually do in the club? Make out with cute guys?” the older replied.

 

Jaehyun chuckled at his response.

 

“You don’t usually go to clubs, do you?” he asked.

 

“I have a reputation” the older frowned.

 

“Well you’re not wrong, there are people who do that but not me. Do I look like the kind of person who do that?” Jaehyun asked, eyebrows furrowing.

 

“I mean, with your above average looks I’m pretty sure you get hit on a lot,” Doyoung shrugged.

 

“You think I’m good looking?” Jaehyun asked. It was his first time actually hearing the older saying that about him and he was not sure how to take it.

 

“Uh, Mr Jung mind if I remind you that you are the top rookie actor of the year. The rookie who looks like everyone’s first love, you’re pretty famous for your good looks, you know?”

 

Jaehyun was well aware about his image and the comments that he always received from the public. But hearing them again from Doyoung somehow made him blush.

 

“So anyway, I was just trying to help you get into character but it seems like this isn’t working-”

 

“Hyung,” Jaehyun interrupts.

 

“Yeah?” Doyoung responded.

 

“Let’s… let’s just do it.”

 

“You mean you want me to just kiss you?”

 

Jaehyun nods in response. He wraps his arms around the older’s waist and flutters his eyes closed. Doyoung placed both of his hands on Jaehyun’s cheeks and leans in to press their lips together. Doyoung takes the first step to move his lips against Jaehyun’s own, waiting for a response and not wanting to rush him. Jaehyun finally reciprocates by moving his lips, earning a smile from the older. They started off slow with just their lips moving together in sync. Doyoung trails his hand down to wrap them around Jaehyun’s neck as he further leans in to deepen the kiss. Doyoung began to nibble on Jaehyun's bottom lip, causing the younger to part his mouth slightly. The older took it as a cue to slide his tongue in and he did, causing the younger to tighten his grip on his waist as he lets out a soft moan. Doyoung pulled back for a moment to check on the younger and catch his breath but Jaehyun soon chased his lips and slipped his tongue into the older's mouth without any hesitation. The action took Doyoung by surprise and he almost stumbled but he quickly regained his balance and let Jaehyun take the lead in the kiss. Jaehyun feels intoxicated by the taste of Doyoung.

 

“And… cut!” the director shouted.

 

Jaehyun immediately snapped back to reality and shot his eyes open. He broke the kiss and out of Doyoung’s arms a little too quickly that he almost lost his balance, still dizzy after making out for god knows how long.

 

“You okay?” Doyoung asked, catching Jaehyun by the waist and helping him stabilize himself.

 

Jaehyun stared back at the older. His lips looked swollen and cheeks flushed with a tint of red. Jaehyun was no different too.

 

“I’m… fine,” he mumbled.

 

“Sorry sweetie I know you guys wanted to just rehearse but it looks too good to not be caught on camera so I told them to just start recording. You guys seem to be really into it, sucking off each other’s faces.” The director’s comments were accompanied by a few laughter from the camera crew behind him.

 

“I’d love to let you guys continue but we need another take from a different angle. Think you guys can do that again? Perhaps this time, more passionate and just a tiny bit more rough? You guys were supposed to be madly in love after all.”

 

Jaehyun gulped. He turns to look at Doyoung who was still staring at the director. If his eyes weren’t fooling him, it looks like Doyoung’s face has gotten redder than it was before. _Is he blushing?_ He thought. Doyoung finally turns to look back at him with his big doe eyes and for some reason, Jaehyun picks up the sense that the older was starting to feel shy.

 

 _Cute._ He thought.

 

Doyoung clears his throat and shifted his eyes away to break the eye contact.

 

“That was… not bad. But you heard what he said. He wants it rough… think you can do it?”

 

“I can try...  How about you, hyung?”

 

“Of course I can,” the older responded, gaining back confidence in his voice and looking back at Jaehyun again to make eye contact.

  
  


Jaehyun takes another deep breath as they get into position. They are now seated on a couch and Jaehyun has one arm wrapped around the Doyoung’s broad shoulders. Doyoung rest his head against Jaehyun’s chest.

 

“I  can hear your heartbeat. Nervous again?” he asked.

 

“Oh my god why are you listening to my heartbeat,” Jaehyun replied.

 

For some reason, Jaehyun has started to become slightly more comfortable around Doyoung. Instead of being his shy self around the older, they appear to have already broken the ice during their break time after their heated make-out session earlier in the day. Doyoung gave him a few pointers and they had a few short _practices_ during lunch. Despite the comfort, Jaehyun still feels nervous around the older. He just hopes that he won’t mess up this next scene.

 

“And… action!”

 

Doyoung leaves his head from Jaehyun’s chest to look at him in the eye. Their faces were inches apart and they stared at each other like as if they meant the world to each other. Doyoung’s eyes shifted to stare at Jaehyun’s lips. Jaehyun pressed a kiss on the tip of his nose to tease the older before pulling him onto his lap. Their faces are now much closer to each other than before. _Follow my lead_ he mouths. Doyoung leans in first to kiss Jaehyun squarely on the lips and the younger immediately parts his mouth to let the older slips his tongue in. Doyoung wraps his arms around Jaehyun’s neck while the younger’s arms moved up and down his back. Jaehyun pulled Doyoung closer and closer until there was barely any gap left in between. They moaned into each other’s mouth as their tongues rubbed against each other. The kiss felt much more desperate than it was before. Doyoung rolled his hips a few times on top of Jaehyun and Jaehyun moaned loudly into his mouth. Jaehyun’s hands were playing with the hem of Doyoung’s shirt and the older squirms whenever the younger’s hands touches his bare skin. Jaehyun’s hands made its way underneath Doyoung's shirt and the older hummed in response. Doyoung pushed Jaehyun down to lie on the sofa and the kiss was momentarily broken. Jaehyun noticed how Doyoung’s gaze changed from the usual affectionate gaze to a more lustful one. Doyoung licks his lower lips as he climbs on top of Jaehyun, sliding one hand underneath Jaehyun’s shirt, tracing along his abs and Jaehyun squirms under the touch.

 

Doyoung trails down to kiss Jaehyun’s jaw followed by his neck, licking and lightly biting on it, being careful to not leave any marks. If Jaehyun remembered correctly, the script didn’t mention anything about biting. This action was totally an adlib on Doyoung’s part and Jaehyun didn’t mind it at all. In fact, he was actually hoping for the older to just leave bite marks on his neck.

 

The make-out scene this time was definitely more intimate and lasted way longer than the previous one. Jaehyun’s heart literally feels like they were about to explode. He was totally into the mood and he was pretty sure Doyoung was too, judging from all the adlib he did during the make-out scene. Jaehyun’s heart sank when Doyoung pulled away after the director shouted cut. The director seemed pretty satisfied with the scene and Jaehyun was lowkey disappointed as he was hoping that he had messed up somewhere just so that they would have to film it again.

 

“Good job for today. You did great for your first time,” Doyoung said, smiling brightly at Jaehyun as they got up from the couch.

 

Jaehyun returned a smile and said, “Only because you’re a good actor yourself. I was only following your lead.”

 

Doyoung let out a laugh and began waving his hands to deny the compliment.

 

“No, no. I was just following the script. If I’m a good actor, then you’re a good kisser.”

 

Jaehyun blushed at the compliment.

 

“I was wondering… since we’re ending early today… do you perhaps have any plans for tonight?” the older asked.

 

Jaehyun stared blankly at Doyoung. _Is he trying to ask me out?_

 

Jaehyun was taking too long to respond and Doyoung was starting to look tense and regret asking. He was about to say a few words until Jaehyun finally decides to respond, “I don’t have anything on tonight. I mean, I was planning to get dinner before I head home and maybe do some grocery shopping because I usually cook my own meals but we ran out of groceries…”

 

“I need groceries too. We can get them together then and maybe I can make dinner for you?”

 

“You’re... inviting me over? To cook for me?”

 

“Yeah… the least I can do for my co-star. Besides, it’s a once in a lifetime offer because I usually don’t invite my co-stars over to my house and cook them dinner so...”

 

Jaehyun chuckled in response. He gave a light nod and the older beamed. It was his first time seeing the older looking this excited.

 

“Great! We can go through the script together too and I could give you a few pointers. We can also rehearse for our next scene if you’d like.”

 

“Wait, aren’t we mostly doing individual takes for the next couple of days? Our scene together is scheduled for next week.”

 

Doyoung lets out a short laughter and replied, “I assume you haven’t finish reading the entire script, have you?”

 

Jaehyun shook his head. Doyoung went to pick up Jaehyun's script and flips to the page of their next couple scene.

 

“Another good tip is to always read your script ahead,” he says as he hands the script back to Jaehyun after marking out the pages. Doyoung turned on his heels to make his way to the dressing room.

  
  


They are at Doyoung’s and Jaehyun learns that older is not only a great actor, but also a great cook too. They got to know more about each other during dinner and found that they had many things in common. Doyoung shared with Jaehyun his past experience, giving him tips on how to survive in the field. Jaehyun also shared that he has been a fan of the older for years and that he was the reason why he chose to be an actor. Doyoung finds Jaehyun to be adorable in his fanboy self.

 

After their dinner, they sat in the living room’s couch, flipping through their script. Jaehyun finally reach the page that Doyoung had marked out for him earlier. As he reads the page, his face began heating up.

 

Doyoung noticed his ears turning red and proceeds to ask, “So do you think we need a rehearsal for our next scene?”

 

Jaehyun looks up to find Doyoung staring back at him with a smug on his face. Their next scene was a bed scene.

 

 _Rehearsal?_ It took Jaehyun awhile to register everything. He suddenly breaks into a laughter and Doyoung began to look visibly surprised.

 

“Oh, I see it now. Is this why you invited me over?”

 

Doyoung shrugs and replied, “Just FYI, tomorrow’s shoot starts pretty late in the afternoon.”

 

Jaehyun smirked at the response. He gave a quick peck on Doyoung’s lips and the older boy’s eyes widened in surprise.

 

“The eye contact, the light touches and the adlib during our kiss scene just now… How can I not have realized it. They were on purpose, weren’t they?” Jaehyun asked, finally coming to a realization that the elder was trying to hit on him all these while.

 

Doyoung breaks into a cheeky smile.

 

“Took you long enough to realize. You know your ears turn red easily and you’re pretty easy to read. See, they’re red again as we speak,” he said, pointing towards Jaehyun's burning red ears.

 

Jaehyun didn’t need a mirror to tell that his ears were turning bright red. It all make sense to him now. When he was first offered the role, he accepted it without knowing who his co-star would be as the director was still deciding on who they should cast. When he heard that Doyoung was taking up the role, he couldn’t believe it at first. Why would a top star agree to having a rookie play the second lead role of his love interest? Doyoung has a lot of explaining to do, he thinks.

  


It turns out the actor has had his eyes on the rookie for quite some time. Few months ago, Doyoung happened to come across an interview that Jaehyun did with a magazine. His fans kept pestering him to read it and that was the first time he learned about Jaehyun. Jaehyun mentioned in the interview about his admiration for the older and how he was inspired by him to be an actor himself. Reading the interview moved him and he made it a goal for himself to meet Jaehyun in person. Unfortunately, they never got the chance to until they were casted in the same movie.

  


“So, you fell for me after reading about how whipped I was for you. That’s kind of self-absorbed, don’t you think?” said the younger.

Doyoung giggled and pressed a kiss on the younger's forehead. “Well I guess you’re cute too. Maybe I like you.”

 

Jaehyun smiled at the comment and replied,  “Maybe I like you too.”

 

They both leaned in for a slow kiss. They are cuddled up in Doyoung’s bed, tucked under the warm comforter while their clothes were scattered all over the bedroom floor as a result of their ‘rehearsal’.

 

“Does that mean we’re dating now?” Jaehyun cracks the question.

 

“If your agency allows it, then yes” the older replied.

 

“What if they don’t? I’m still a rookie, you know. We have pretty strict dating policies,” Jaehyun asks, sounding slightly concerned.

 

“Then we’ll have to date secretly then,” Doyoung replied in a reassuring tone, giving the younger a soft smile.

 

“Oooh, secret huh?” Jaehyun’s face lit up. “Sounds fun and exciting I wouldn't mind that.”

 

Doyoung giggled, “First time dating a celebrity?”

 

“I'm only one year old in this career. I never imagined to be dating the guy who made me want to be an actor in the first place.”

 

“Are you… afraid?” Doyoung runs his fingers along Jaehyun's soft brown hair. Jaehyun leans in to the touch.

 

“Maybe?” Jaehyun replies as he proceeds to do the same with Doyoung's hair.  

 

“Just follow my lead then,” the older replied as he leans in for a long and slow kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> wasn't sure about how i should end it but i hope you guys enjoyed it til the end!! writing is still not my thing and i'm still practicing. i just wanted a fic about dojae making out and jaehyun being a blushing mess afhsfdsfg


End file.
